The Custard Cake
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Sackboy goes looking for a friend late at night after Little Sister is sent to bed by Biig Daddy. Who will become the small sach's new friend? Please Review if you guys want a chapter two!


Well...this was something I thought up while I was eating Pop Tarts for breakfast Saturday morning as I thought about a small clip of Gravity Falls I saw on YouTube and I thought, "What if Sackboy shared some sort of food with some tough and kind of a douche if ya tick him off guy? Hmm...well...Ratchet would be way too friendly to Sackboy and he only gets mad if you hurt someone he cares about. Kratos? Hah! Nope. Just...Just nope. Toro? Eh...Nah. Dante? Oh wait, he's still working at that haunted pizzeria. Jak? Yeah. That might be kinda...cute? Yeah. Cute." Anyway. Here's the one shot of some Sackboy and Jak friendly bonding I thought up at breakfast today. Also, any of you guys that watch Gravity Falls, the clip was of that one blonde rich girl and whoever the female with brown hair's name is, the clip is where those two shared burritos that the brown headed girl found in the back of the car. Whenever I think about that clip, something in my head just clicks. I don't know what it is, but it just makes me feel numb for some reason. Anyway, let's get on with this story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own PSASBR! So please don't sue!**

* * *

Sackboy sped down the hall with a big smile across his face as Little Sister giggled behind him trying to tag him, for she was 'It'. As Sackboy silently laughed and continued running down the hall, Little Sister's laughter suddenly stopped. The small burlap sack slowed down and turned back to the young girl to only see her walking away with her head down and Big Daddy leading her back to her room. "But I'm not tired, Mr. B!" She whined as the large robot ignored her protests and sent her off to bed.

Sackboy sighed as he shuffled his feet down the hallway as his ever so friendly smile fell into a heartbreaking frown of sadness. As the small hero continued his slow shuffle down the hallway that seemed to go on and on, Sackboy started hearing someone with a high pitched voice saying, I mean, honestly! Of all these stupid adventures! THIS ONE! TAKES! THE! CAKE!" That was when Sackboy confirmed that the high pitched voice was Daxter, Jak's sidekick and when the small weasel said cake, there was a few seconds of silence as the Ottsel waited for a certain girl to be screaming, "SURENDER YOUR CAKE!, but to his luck, so such girl came.

When the orange rat continued talking, Sackboy slowly came up to the door of the room and he saw Jak sitting on the floor in front of a tablet resting on a cardboard box as a makeshift desk for the elf to use to type something on the keyboard that was plugged into the tablet. Sackboy stared in curiosity as to why the elf hadn't asked for his friend to quiet down, untill Sackboy saw black cords coming out of the Elf's ears. "JAK! Take those ear buds out and listen to me!" The Ottsel shouted at he tugged a bud out of Jak's left ear. When the Ottsel heard the banging drums and screaming vocals, he frowned at Jak who continued to type on the keyboard, "I thought I deleted all those files off!" Jak chuckled at Daxter's parenting just before the man asked, "Did you know about the secure digital card?"

There were a few seconds of silence until the two foot tall animal shouted out a curse word and left the room without another word. Sackboy held his breath as Daxter walked away down the other side of the hall. Lucky that the small sach was on the side that Dax did not go down. When the tip of the Ottsel's tail disapeared down the right turn of the hall, Sackboy peeked into the room to see Jak still typing on the keyboard and when Sackboy's curiosity continued to grow, he quietly stepped into the room and stayed out of the elf's sight.

 _Clickclickclicktaptapclicktapclickclickclicktapclicktapclickclickclickclicktap..._

Sackboy yawned as the clicks and taps continued for a few minutes until at a point, they stopped all together and Jak's hands suddenly flew from the keyboard and straight to his stomach. Sackboy started to get worried as the young man sat there with his arms, until a loud growl split the silence and that's when Sackboy knew what was wrong. Jak was hungry. Sackboy built up his courage and he stepped to the elf and lightly tugged on Jak's scarf.

"Huh?" The elf looked down at Sackboy with a look of surprise on his face. Sackboy gave a shy grin as he opened his Pop-it and summoned a small cake.

* * *

 _Meanwhile down in the break room..._

As Fat Princes sat down to her small snack, (and by small snack, try every single dessert in the break room.) and just before she grabbed a chocolate covered éclair, she saw her custard filled cake suddenly disappear. **"SURENDER ALL YOUR CAKE, SLY!"** The whole break room went silent as the racoon sat with his chair propped up on it's back legs and he had his booted feet up on the table slowly set his feet back down on the floor and the thief showed that he hadn't stolen anything, for once. Everyone in the break room held their breath as the racoon and princess kept their eyes on each other for what felt like and eternity until a single word broke the silence.

 **"CHICKEN!"**

* * *

 _Back in Jak's room..._

Jak blinked in confusion as Sackboy set the small cake on a plate he created with his Pop-it and as the small hero set the plate on the elf's lap, the man only stared in confusion as the sach grinned expectantly at the man. "Uh...Thanks." Jak said shyly as he hesitantly picked up the small fork and got a tiny bite onto the metal teeth of the utensil. Sackboy smiled as the elf placed the cake bite in his mouth and started chewing the soft cake with the creamy custard in the center. "Um...Er...Sackboy?" Jak spoke up after he swallowed the bite, "Did you want any?"

Sackboy sighed and grinned as he reopened his Pop-it and created a much smaller plate with a mirror image of Jak's cake. The sach sat down and joined the elf in eating their own cakes with small grins on eachother's faces.

* * *

Well...That was kinda cute. I can't believe that this took me almost four to five hours to create. Anyway, if you enjoyed this little bro fluff story, punch that Fav button right in the face! And,as always, please leave a review and I might write another story or even another chapter to this!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
